


one

by ennisnovember



Series: prompts from the lab [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, from my lab, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember





	one

after sherlock rushed out the door the day at st. barts he went all hot and (odd…) a bit dizzy and he headed along the halls and stairs. wait. he wanted to… fetch the riding crop. yes. no! did he really say that? wrong. oh no wrong. why did he say that? his riding crop. no. this doctor… will he remember the address? ah he should have written it down. should have waited for the doctor to type it in his mobile. maybe he should have left his number? argh, too late. will look… not good if he heads back. desperate. stupid.

mrs. hudson helps move the chairs.

he arranges to arrive just in time.

john watson remembers the address.


End file.
